


Margarita

by clayray3290



Category: Wonder Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Just like the rest of NYC, it allowed her to look upon it as one of its millions of tourists, but it would never accept her in.





	

Yeeun thought that New York City would get a little cooler when it rained. There would be fewer people outside braving the torrential rain; there would be less of that massive overwhelming sense of people pressing down upon you.

But Yeeun hurried along with her coat collar up and her head tucked down and she felt even stuffier than usual. She had even looked at the weather forecast this morning, but she had wanted to take her chances, maybe even challenge fate to dare to rain on her. Well, it dared to do so and as she ran, she muttered, "Fuck," one of the handiest English words she had learned over the months (or was it long enough to be considered years now?) that she had been living in the States. The raindrops ran down her yellow hair, weighing it down, and each running step felt heavy. Yeeun almost wanted to laugh at herself for putting a hand up over her head in a fruitless attempt to block some of the rain. Her hand was more like a sieve at this point, really, letting all the water through.

Yeeun stopped, panting, under a convenient overhang. She was a little bit out-of-shape compared to how she used to be – she hadn't done any sort of exercise in a long time, considering that she hadn't been forced to go through rigorous dance practice in preparation for back-to-back performances in a long time. Yeeun was starting to get a little concerned about how she was having trouble regaining control over her breathing. Her life was built around being able to fully use her breath and she had never had problems like this before. But she couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, she couldn't sing – at least not here in New York City.

Rain continued to hurtle downwards, but Yeeun was thankfully shielded by the overhang. She could now actually lift her head up and look out at where she was. Streams of raindrops blurred the panorama in front of her, but she could make out the green street sign amongst the grayness.

Broadway.

Every aspiring singer had dreamed of being on Broadway, right? Yeeun had, too – She had dreamed of being on those stages and hearing her voice echoing in those halls. That was every singer's dream, right, to see your name on those marquees and in those playbills? And Yeeun still wanted that, she did, but right now she was mostly just struck with the terrible epiphany that in the rain, Broadway just looked like any other grey expanse of a street in New York City. Just like the rest of NYC, it allowed her to look upon it as one of its millions of tourists, but it would never accept her in.

Yeeun started to shake and because of that damned overhang, she couldn't say it was the rain that was streaking down her face. Yeeun normally wasn't like this. She thought of NYC as a grand adventure and she usually loved it, but right now, it just pushed on her and squeezed all this loathing out. Why was she here? Why couldn't she be back home? It's not like the States were making a particularly concerted effort to welcome her.

"Margarita?"

 _It's a little early for alcohol_ , Yeeun thought ruefully, as she turned towards the voice. Yeeun deduced that the owner of that voice was also the owner of this shop, apparently a flower shop. His mouth kept on moving and sounds kept on coming out of it, but Yeeun didn't understand any of it. This wasn't a new experience, but a cocktail of panic and worry and frustration and anger at her inability to comprehend filled her stomach. Yeeun was fairly good at English by now, so why couldn't she understand?

The florist seemed to call back into the depths of the shop and some sort of noise came back to him. His face alight with excitement, he held out a flower to her.

"Margarita! In English, daisy." He took Yeeun's hands and wrapped them around the daisy's stem. "Take."

Yeeun realized, duh, that he hadn't been speaking English before and that's why she hadn't understood. She felt bad for having been angry at the shopowner in her head. She took one hand off the flower stem and reached for her purse. "Thank you – how much?"

The shopowner waved his hands hurriedly. "No, no money! Instead, smile."

Yeeun's hand was still at her purse. "Sorry, what?"

The florist took his fingers and made an arc motion with them in front of his own smile. "Smile!" With a comforting pat on her shoulder, he then went into his shop.

Yeeun looked down at the daisy. "Smile," she murmured. She tucked it into her coat pocket and looked back out. The rain was still falling as heavily as ever, but Yeeun wrapped her coat around her tighter and as she ran back out and into the rain, she smiled.


End file.
